


torches

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, morgah, nahgan, what cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>watch yourself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	torches

Nah didn't know who pushed her, but she wanted to give them a piece of her mind. Her small stature was no match for any of the Shepherds; they ought to have known that. The momentum of the collision had caused the contents of her box to spill onto the muddy ground, her box going with them.

Before she could even think of being upset, she was falling backwards into someone's arms with a high squeal.

"Whoa! Watch yourself, there!" The optimistic voice was none other than Morgan's; Nah didn't have to look up to know that. She was constantly being reminded of why she liked him so much.

"Thanks, Morg-" She turned her gaze upward in spite of the awkward position, and had unexpectedly met nose to nose with him. He must have noticed her eyes widen right away, because he was chuckling in a satisfied manner. Nah wasn't sure if it was his pleasant laugh or the fact that their faces were practically touching that made her face illuminate like a torch. Maybe it had been both.

"How's it going down there?" There was another playful chuckle from his lips. Even a laugh from a nearby soldier could be heard too. Nah's entire body was a torch now, and with that she was wiggling herself out of his arms, straightening her clothes, and struggling to return her balance.

"Oh, c'mon, at least I caught you! I was just trying to have fun!" Morgan's eyes were following her as she stomped away. She could hear his smile.

When she'd walked a bit further she could still feel his stare, and decided to give him an answers, stopping to turn around. "It was great down there, if you'd like to know!" Another giggle prompted from Morgan, and she could see a slight blush starting on his cheeks.

Nah turned back, beginning her crusade again. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her enjoy this as much as he had.

**Author's Note:**

> morgan is the only one i can ship nah with tbh! ! i love them very much, their support was absolutely adorable! #nagaapproved


End file.
